mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonata Dusk/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png Aria Blaze removes her hood EG2.png| Aria, revealing her hair. Aria Blaze "I need a meal" EG2.png|How'd she keep that whole ponytail under her hoodie? (The commentary suggests those hoodies are magical bags of holding.) Aria "wish we'd never been banished" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "I think this place is the worst" EG2.png|"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." Aria "you're the worst, Sonata" EG2.png Aria and Sonata not getting along EG2.png Adagio "do you know what that is?" EG2.png Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png|I give up. So what is it? Adagio "everyone in this pathetic world" EG2.png The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence Dazzlings' gems EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings credits EG2.png The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png|Sonata just can't keep from smiling. Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png The Dazzlings at the start of the tour EG2.png The Dazzlings sense something "magical" EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png|She's seriously still smiling, guys! Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png Sonata Dusk "we sing, like, all the time" EG2.png Sonata Dusk being indiscreet EG2.png Sonata oblivious "what did I say?" EG2.png|'Aria' mad? Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "I meant to say" EG2.png Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png Sonata and Aria arguing EG2.png|YOU ARE! Adagio Dazzle "you'll have to excuse them" EG2.png Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Aria and Sonata's pendants EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png|I wanna tell you the story of my whole entire li-- Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png|Whoa! Adagio Dazzle "this is it, girls" EG2.png Sonata Dusk excited about lunch EG2.png|Oh, I can barely wait! Sonata innocent and Aria in contempt EG2.png Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png Aria Blaze "do what we always do" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "it's Taco Tuesday!" EG2.png|It's Taco Tuesday!! (Sniff, sniff, nothing beats that new meme smell!) Adagio "just follow my lead" EG2.png Aria Blaze "or my lead" EG2.png Adagio snarling at Aria "MY lead!" EG2.png Sonata giggles at Aria's expense EG2.png The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png|Hey, you're cute. The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png The Dazzlings' jewels start to shine EG2.png Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Sonata Dusk shouting "battle!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk sings "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk singing alone EG2.png Sonata and Aria sing together EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sonata Dusk singing song's climax EG2.png Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Dazzlings enter the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Sonata "used too much grape juice" EG2.png Adagio "it's not the fruit punch, it's us" EG2.png Aria Blaze "the punch is awful too" EG2.png Sonata "what do you know about good fruit punch?" EG2.png Aria smacks Sonata's hand away EG2.png Sonata smacks Aria's face EG2.png|Hey! Aria smacks Sonata's hair EG2.png Adagio "just the kickoff party, girls" EG2.png The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms "a little cocky" EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing students' negativity EG2.png Adagio looks at the Rainbooms curiously EG2.png Adagio and Aria looking at Sonata EG2.png Sonata shrugging EG2.png Adagio shouting "magic!" EG2.png Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|Adagio's smile is... erm, dazzling? Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png The Dazzlings in the CHS student crowd EG2.png The Dazzlings accept the crowd's praise EG2.png Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing more negativity EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you feel that, girls?" EG2.png Dazzlings laughing evilly EG2.png Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio motions for Aria and Sonata to silence EG2.png Adagio "lining up to give them a shove" EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png|Sonata, you got a little something in your scrunchy. Adagio Dazzle "tears already?" EG2.png Aria and Sonata laughing at Twilight EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "better head back" EG2.png Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Adagio stops Aria and Sonata EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "why? because you didn't?" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "too bad!" EG2.png|To bad! Sonata Dusk "So sad" EG2.png|So sad! Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting backstage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "We want to save the good stuff" EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png Curtain opens on the Dazzlings EG2.png Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png The Dazzlings second "Oh whoa oh" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Now that you're" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "under our" EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Aria and Sonata singing backup EG2.png Aria and Sonata scene transition EG2.png Sonata singing backup EG2.png Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "really looking forward to it" EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png Adagio "Told you someone would give them a shove" EG2.png Sonata "She pulled a lever" EG2.png|"She didn't shove them, she pulled a lever!" Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png|"Go back to sleep, Sonata." The Dazzlings waiting EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Adagio "I don't know if we can!" EG2.png The Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio stops the laughter EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly EG2.png Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png The Dazzlings begin vocalizing introduction EG2.png The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the right EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png The Dazzlings "Your time is running out" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png Dazzlings with their hands up EG2.png The Dazzlings put their hands down EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings pre-transformation EG2.png Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png Sonata acquiring pony ears EG2.png The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png The Dazzlings' black color breaks EG2.png The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted by the Rainbooms' music EG2.png|Huh? Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings "All we want and more" EG2.png Adagio powering the other Dazzlings' pendants EG2.png The Dazzlings shining bright EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Siren Sonata gets hit by wave of butterflies EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzlings continue attacking with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png The Dazzlings evil grins EG2.png|Totally rocking that glowing-red-eyes look Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings affected by shockwave EG2.png|That '''hurt'! The Dazzling losing control of the Audience EG2.png The Dazzlings about to get defeated EG2.png|That awkward moment when you know you're about to lose Rainboom alicorn EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings being defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png Adagio sees her pendant broken EG2.png The Dazzlings nervous EG2.png The Dazzlings singing badly EG2.png The Dazzlings realizes that they can't sing well EG2.png|Whatever happened to our beautiful voices? The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Eek! They're throwing food at us! The Dazzlings running away EG2.png|Reduced to harmless teenage girls Miscellaneous Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks packaging.jpg Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks dolls.png Sonata Dusk Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png